


Happy Birthday Drabble

by JustForGyu



Category: Infinite (Band), K-pop
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 05:12:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3838402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustForGyu/pseuds/JustForGyu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sunggyu is hot, Woohyun loves him.</p><p>Sunggyu is cute, Woohyun loves him.</p><p>Sunggyu could be a Bastard, but Woohyun would still love him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday Drabble

Sunggyu is hot, Woohyun loves him.

Sunggyu is cute, Woohyun love him.

Sunggyu could be a Bastard, but Woohyun would still loves him.

Woohyun loves him just because he is Sunggyu; leader and main vocal of Infinite, and all that other nasty stuff. 

And Lover.

Woohyun loves him because of all that and yet, today he just wants to be angry at the other. 

Why you ask? 

His existence pisses Woohyun off. Ok, not really but whatever.

Kim Sunggyu - Woohyun doesn't dare to think about what else to call him, since he will land on sappy things like love of his life - is apparently a walking magnet, since everyone seems to be pulled in by him. 

Someone stop the man before he pulls the moon over. It's totally possible, really! His charms are endless. 

But Woohyun knows for a fact that the man only has eyes for him, so he doesn't bat an eyelash when everyone storms the man. 

But he wants to be pissed so he blames it on that. He isn't at all insecure in their relationship.

Let's just play pretend.

Woohyun slams the door shut, just for the effect, lazily walking to his bed and falling on it. 

It's Sunggyu's birthday and he figures that this is better than any other thing he can do for the older. 

Sunggyu has always wanted to try this but Woohyun's pride wouldn't allow it. Just for today he will go ahead with his lover's dirty fantasies. He knows he will regret this, so he plays the angry lover card, to make Sunggyu suffer for his sufferings that are to come later. 

He blames it all on Sunggyu. 

*** 

Woohyun hasn't talked to him for the whole day and Sunggyu absolutely detests it. The boy is a mystery to him, especially when angry. He loves undoing the knots Woohyun purposely throws his way but today he just can't think of any reason for the younger to be angry with him.

And it's his birthday at that. He had imagined something akin to a romantic dinner and beautiful night. Of course they would throw the rest of the members out for that, since it's impossible to go ahead and go out just the two of them. 

But Nam damnyou Woohyun decides to be a stupid little prick and hate him on his birthday. 

Hey, it's his birthday for god's sake!

He isn't at all happy with the younger, bitter since Woohyun slammed the door shut and not said one word to him. Not even a short congrats. 

So Sunggyu opts to sulking Woohyun out of the room. Yes, sulking him out because he will definitely not go in there and comfort the younger for whatever it is that's upsetting him. 

Woohyun is normally not like this. 

As Sunggyu sulks and glares at Woohyun's bedroom door, the members put off the light and walk in with a glorious cake, sent by one of his many fansites. It is a beautiful cake, many candles on it and a miniature version of him on top of it, holding a microphone.

Sunggyu decides to enjoy the cake and then continue being bitter. 

But just as the members start their song, the object of his affection walks out of his room, dressed in a pair of loose pants and a wide shirt, revealing more than it’s covering. 

The shirt barely covers one of Woohyun's shoulders and slides down the other, revealing skin and much more, Sunggyu doesn't want to think about with everyone in the room. 

Woohyun is angry anyway so he would only have blue balls for it.

The song is sung, Woohyun shamelessly standing behind Sunggyu and not uttering one single word. 

But when it comes to an end, he feels Woohyun's damp palm on his shoulder as the younger leans on him and whispers his words to him. 

"Hyung, I have a special surprise for you later."

The atmosphere immediately shifts, abruptly filling the air with electricity.

The others catch on to the strong tension in the room and flee as soon as words are exchanged. Presents can really wait for later.

Sunggyu doesn't wait for the door to shut, already having a hand on Woohyun's lower back and a hold of his wrist as he kisses the younger senseless. 

Damn it, Woohyun was acting the whole time! 

His suspicions prove correct as his hands move down to squeeze the younger's butt, only to find something foreign pressing into his skin. 

He moans into the kiss before breaking it, lips still ghosting over the younger's. 

"Happy Birthday." Woohyun finally says, eyes hooded with lust and desire. Sunggyu has this very strong urge to throw him over his shoulder and proceed with this in the bedroom, and so he does exactly that.

Woohyun just laughs at him for giving up after two steps and holding onto his back. 

"You got older, Sunggyu Hyung." Woohyun whisper and licks Sunggyu's nose. 

Sunggyu decides that the floor is as good as any bed. 

*****


End file.
